falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Luna
An adobe & stone fort on the south-western border of The Papal States, La Luna takes it's name from the field of craters that surround it. One of a series of papal fortifications, it was originally commissioned to protect against war-bands from The District and mutants from The Saltlands. In the decades since, it has repelled numerous sieges and provided a rest stop for travelers. History After a long-string of raids in the late 2190s & early 2200s, it was decided that the fledgling states needed outposts to warn about incoming war-bands. Pope Leo's advisors would initially propose that each fief set up their own, but the Holy Father wanted them above the petty squabbles of their masters. Thus the Papal Bull Tseduo was published, authorizing the construction and garrisoning of eight forts on what was then the frontier. Plans were drawn up for post five, as it was originally called, in 2203, but it's remoteness and the materials needed wouldn't see ground broken until 2208. Construction would proceed slowly due to the poor quality of roads in the area, as well as an occasional raid by salt-mutants. Work would finish in mid-2210, and garrison arrived a day later. Armed with a radio, telescope, and a supply of landmines they scattered, the garrison would report and disrupt any war-parties that came near them, the mines creating the crater-field that would give the fort it's current name. It would come under siege in in 2219 by a group of raiders seeking to leave the District for easier pastures, the stand-off lasting for two weeks until the raiders tired of the mines and fire, and charged the walls with ladders. Most of the latter were stopped or destroyed before they reached the walls, but a few managed to reach it and the resulting fighting was brutal. The struggle carried on all morning into the afternoon before the raiders eventually routed, though at a steep cost. The garrison, originally fifty strong, had been almost halved to twenty-seven, half of whom were injured. Without a doctor, the defenders were reduced to fifteen with the next week. They would radio for reinforcements while maintaining a desperate watch, though it was unneeded, as the raiders were long gone at this point. La Luna was reinforced two weeks later by a thirty strong levy with two doctors among them at the captain's insistence. They would fend off minor threats for the next two decades, until a large tribal group laid siege in 2240. By now the defenders had gained a wealth of experience in regards to tribal warfare, but they had never come into conflict with such a large group. Numbering over a hundred, the tribals would attempt to starve out the garrison, knowing they are supplied by wagons and only have so much on hand. They would be unable to prevent La Luna from radioing for reinforcements however, who were told to hurry. The tribals would taunt the defenders by roasting fresh game every night, blowing the smoke in the fort's direction. The fort's commander, Captain Morcello, would tire of this after a week, and a late-night raid on a tribal camp, capturing several pouches of jerky and killing six of the tribals in their sleep before being discovered and barely outrunning their pursuers. The raid was a needed (though mainly symbolic) victory, with the loss of three papists unable to dampen the defenders' resolve. The siege would last another ten days until a force of several nobles and their levies arrived, and scattered the tribals back to The Saltlands. The last major engagement of La Luna was in 2273, when a group of war-bands from the district came together to crack La Luna and raid the vulnerable realms beyond. The raiders were unaware of the incorporation of the fort in the Vatican Broadcast System however, and the fort was able to raise a large force much quicker. The raiders would be surprised but pressed the attack regardless, being torn apart by the combined guns. Since then the fort and it's environs has been mostly quiet and usually plays home to travelers and merchants. Amenities & Features La Luna boasts an artisan well ensuring their water supply, as well as a barracks and housing for travelers. It is dependent on the outside for food, a situation that has been exploited before. They have a latrine trench thirty feet from the wall, though it has become impractical in a siege. It also possesses thick walls of stone & adobe as well as a minefield. The garrison is manned the Papal Guard, based in the capital, Soto La Marina. Government The commander of the garrison is ranked captain, though in practice is equivalent to a baron and answers only to the pope. The current captain is Murillo Arturo, a veteran of The Saltlands Wars, and well liked by his men. Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico